ilL - A Supernatural short-story
by ilL - THD
Summary: Michael, an eighteen year-old boy with brown hair, tries to live a normal live though he is blessed with an immense power. One day an event occurs that would change his live concluding Devils, Angels and a little love story. - Base ideas of this fictional world from the Anime "Highschool DxD"
1. Chapter 1

ilL - Project

CHAPTER 1

"ilL... ilL... ilL..."

"BEEP-BEEP", "BEEP-BEEP", "BEEP-BEEP", ...  
The alarm began to ring and I opened my eyes. I turned it off, got up and put on my black t-shirt with an Iron man logo on it. I basically wear it everyday, it was a gift from my aunt. Then I put on my socks, my blue jeans and my grey-ish Hoodie. I get out of my room, brush my teeth, drink a cup of tea then get my school bag and put on my jacket. I leave my house, go to school, which is 5 minutes away from where I live - pretty neat - and, well do school stuff.

That s how you could describe my life according to this - simple. But what I didn t tell you is that I possess a godly power. A power to destroy heaven and hell - if I want to that is. Because this life isn t as "simple" as it seems. There are beings who thrive towards a world of piece by killing all Evil caused by Devils - the Angels. And those who demand a world without a God supressing them in their free will - the Devils. And of course there are also humans. Some of which knowing about Angels and Devils, and most of which not knowing anything about the magic that`s happening around them. What? You re asking yourself if I am one of those beings?  
Let me calm you, I m neither an Angel nor a Devil. But I am definitely blessed with said power I mentioned before. Because what this power truly does is...

"MICHAEL! Are you daydreaming again in class? Do I have to send you to the principal again?", my teacher -let s call her Mrs. B - yelled. Oh crap, I really need to focus more on school. "Michael? I ve asked you something", Mrs. B said, getting a little mad. Some of the girls on the other side of the classroom started to giggle, seeing me blush a little. "Ehrm... No Mrs. B, that s not needed. I promise I ll pay more attention from now on", I finally replied to my teacher.  
She then replied back to me "Well, I will let it slip this time but don t let me see you daydreaming ever again!". "I swear!". I clearly lied. I love to just space out and think about what a magical world I live in. A world where magical beings really exist. Just when I started to zone out again, I noticed this girl - Lea s her name - looking at me with this questioned look. She has brown, long hair. I looked back with a small smile and that caused Lea to blush a little but just enough for me to notice and she quickly looked away. I didn t put any thought to it and just continued with the exercise Mrs. B gave us.

5 Hours later - basic school day - I was walking home, as I do everyday. But this day, this specific day, something was odd. Nobody was around me. I couldn t hear any cars in the distance - and I don t live in a small town; let s compare it to ... Hmmm... let s say... about half the size of Munich, in Germany. Then I suddenly stopped and a cold chill ran down my spine. There was definitely something - or someone - behind me. I calmed down and slowly turned around to see what s the cause of this feeling. When I finally see what was behind me, my eyes opened in surprise. I see a Female person with a black business suit with pruple stripes and a purple tie, black shoes, a pair of glasses and open long Dark-Silver Hair. But as strange as that might be for itself, that s not everything. She had Wings. But not black Bat-like wings like the Devils use to have, and not white feathered wings like the Angels use to have, no. These Wings are Blood-red and seem to be made out of leather. Imma be honest here, I have never seen or heard about such wings. I just was straight out shocked - and the woman definitely realised that because she s smiling at me with this evil grin. I couldn t move.  
Then the woman started to talk. She had a high but evil pitched voice.  
"So this is Trid Yloh", she asked to herself. "Huh?", that s all I could bring out in my current state. "Oh that s how we call you, the possessor of "ilL", the power to destroy earth in a single blow - sweetie", the woman replied with a seductive smile. "You are kind of cute, I have to admit. Such a shame I recieved orders to kill you right here. We would ve made a cute couple, you know". Did she just say she will kill me here? Dammit why won t my body move! I need to get out of here ASAP. I m not ready to fight yet. I need at least some preparation to sum up enough power to properly battle. "Awww... look at your pretty face. So full of fear. Don t worry I will make it quick", the dark-silver haired woman said with a lusty tone.  
She then put up her arm and faced her right palm towards me. In it gathered a tiny ball of energy she was about to shoot at me. But why? Why do such beings exist? Why do they know about my power? And why do they want to kill me? It just doesn t make any sense. "Say good-bye, Trid Yloh! Nice meeting you!", the woman said and shot out the energy she gathered in a beam towards me. So that s it. I m going to die. Without any explanation, . .die. When the deadly energy-beam was just about to hit me, I closed my eyes... and... BLACK


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I ..."

I suddenly opened my eyes and admired the situation I was in. I was lying in a Bed,  
in a room with a desk, a wardrobe and said bed. But it wasnt my bed; or table;  
or wardrobe. WAIT! This isn t even my house! When I realised that i shot out of bed and put on my clothes. They were nicely folded on the only chair in the room near the desk. When I tried to open the rooms door and it wouldnt open, I came to the conclusion that it was locked. But before I could question it any further, the lock snapped open and somebody entered the room. It was Lea, from school.

"...and that s how you ended up here", Lea finished explaining to me what exactly had happened. So to sum it up, right before the Death-Energy-Beam hit me Lea put up a magical barrier to succesfully block the beam. She then scared of the dark-silver haired woman. "Ok Lea, I just have one question left". She looked at me with expectation. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU USE MAGIC AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY P..."  
I almost told her about my power but I quickly calmed myself down and continued:  
"Ehemm... don t mind that. Just tell me what the hell is going on, please". "If you would calm down a little I would be happy to provide you with information",  
Lea answered calmly. "So Michael, I actually am a Devil so that s why I can use magic". "Wait, you re a Devil? How wasn t I able to sense that? And did you also know about me knowing of the Devil and Angel world?", I asked, still surprised by the current situation of things. "No. I have not, it has just come to my attention yesterday in class when you zoned out and Mrs. B warned you. You were emitting an Energy level no mere human could reach". Crap I wasn t carefull enough!  
Lea then continued: "So after that I decided to keep you in eyesight, just in case. And after that woman appeared I was sure about you being somewhat special. That s why I intervened". Silence. "You saved my live, Lea", I said in awe. "Thank you". "N-No problem i-it was just a l-low-level enemy! N-Nothing special, no really!", Lea blushed a little but she soon got back on track. "So I ve called your parents and brainwashed them to believe that you re in school making a sleep-over with the fifth graders. And before you ask, yes I brainwashed them. I used my magic on them. That should give you some time to rest and regain your health." And with that she stood up and left before I could say or do anything.  
And I decided to roll with it and get some sleep.

When I finally woke up again I was still in Leas home. I got up - still in my clothes - and went outside the room I was in. I saw a small appartment in front of me with open doors to a master bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom.  
Boiling could be hear out of the kitchen so I went there. And there she was.  
Lea. With her light-grey and black sweater, her dark-blue jeans, her brown-coloured eyes and her back-long, open hazelnut-brown hair. She saved my life.  
But she s a devil. I don t know anymore. Then Lea noticed me and smiled at me.  
"Whatcha cookin ?", I asked out of curiousity. "Ah, just some soup, nothing special", Lea answered.  
{5minutes later}  
We were sitting at Lea s dining table, eating the soup she made and talking.  
"So, Michael, can you maybe tell me why that girl tried to kill you?" "I don t know myself, to be honest. I never did anything to them, I haven t even seen such beings before in my live", I replied. It was a half truth. The woman told me it was because of my power, but not everyone needs to know. "Yeah, but whats this "power" she was talking about and why did she call you Trid Yloh?". Demmet. I kinda forgot she sourveilled me so she must ve heard every bit of the conversation with the dark-grey haired woman. "Umm... So to be honest... I have a special power but I don t wanna say more. And she said that her folk calls me that name. I don t know why" "So mysterious! Well it was fun beeing with you but I got to report things to my family in the Underworld. You have to head back home"  
"Ah, no problem. But just don t tell anyone I am involved. I don t want to start a war with the Devils!", I replied quickly. "Sure thing". And our ways parted from here. When I got back home my parents didn t even bother asking me anything.  
"Huh, this brainwashing thing sure is handy." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I L ..."

It s been around 3 days since I officialy returned from the "sleep-over" organized by the school. In that time Lea and I have been talking quite a bit. She s telling me some stuff about Devils and the Underworld. Apparently Leas` Parents are so called "High-Class-Devils" which means that they are very high up in the Devil Society. She told me that the Devils have 3 great Leaders. One of which is her father. She also said that every High-class can have his own servants of max.  
4 people. She currently has 1. And that 1 is also in my class. She s called Cora and she is Lea`s best friend as well as her servant. But Lea also told me that the Devils are near to extinction, caused by a gigantic war between Devils, Angels and different kinds of Monsters, so the Devils have to use humans to gain more military strength. So that got me thinking: What if said humans were forced into being devils but then refuse to live as such. What happens to them. Could they become beings with leather-like wi... "MICHAEL! Listen to me when I explain something! ... so when you touch said Holy Objects your skin will melt immediately as a Devil." "Ah, ok. I got that". Lea was in the middle of explaining something to me again. Suddenly Cora came around a corner and walked straight towards us.  
"Lea... I ll be needing you for a moment", she said. "Well why not tell me here?",  
Lea replied. "You know why", Cora said while looking at me. "It s okay Cora he can know. Now quickly. Tell me what you wanted from me." "I-I ts about your request from yesterday." "Aha... go on" "I made some research and "it" could not be found in any Databank recorded by the humans nor the Devils". Lea looked a bit disappointed. I decided to move into this conversation: "Hey, what is it? If I know what it is I d be glad to share my knowledge with you two" "No thanks, Michael"  
,Lea replied. She then stood up and walked away without saying anything and Cora quickly followed her without hesitation. I was left back, not feeling the need to follow them.

I was walking home again... the same road when the dark-grey haired woman appeared.  
Just with people this time. And cars. Lots of them actually. I looked across the road and saw... the woman in the business suit with the purple stripes and the purple tie. A car drove by blocking the sight. When the car drove past, the woman was gone. Just a Flashback? My imagination? Yeah, let s just leave it at that.  
Being back home I undress myself and put on homey clothes. I close my door,  
shut my windows and move my wardrobe a little to get access to a little keypad built into the wall. I type in the code "2911" and a satisfying "beep" can be heard.  
I move my wardrobe back to it s usual place. When I turn around a small podest formed like a hexagon appeared out of the ground in the middle of the room.  
It had two buttons. One stating "On" and the other one "Off". I activated the podest and a holograph was displayed above it. It displayed my heartbeat and - most important of all - my genetic "miV-Code". It basically shows if my body can still withstand the power I ve got running through my veins. After checking everything and seeing that everything was A-Okay, I shut down the Holograph and the Podest slid back into the ground. I then unlocked my door and openend up my curtains. It s just a thing I got to do once in a while. I then did my homework and decided to meditate until I fell asleep.

Some time skips; right after school ends I was about to turn left, as I always do to get home, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Lea, what s the matter?", I asked. She just stayed quiet and gestured me to follow her... and I did. When we finally arrived we were in the gym of our school but nobody was here except Cora. "So what s the matter?" "Michael, I want you to be one of my servants!" 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I Lo ..."

"... want you to be my servant!". I was shocked, surprised and confused at the same time. What did she just say? Her servant? Does that mean that she is willing to turn me into a Devil and making me a part of her household? Whats the meaning of this? "I told you it was a stupid idea!", Cora said. Are wings included in being a devil? Do I get to become a High-class myself one day? "You were right, Cora.  
Michael, I am sorry to have you in this situation. I..." But what s with my normal life? With my parents? "... should ve thought about this more carefully" But I already have my "powers". "C mon Cora, let s..." I already don t have a normal life.  
"... go." Ahh, fuck it! "I m in!", I then said. Both of the girls were surprised by my answer. But both were smiling so... "Ahh, that s great news! I ll get everything ready!", Cora said while Lea just murmured "...it s cool that you want to j... nd everything... real... awsome" while her cheeks were strawberry red. She then started to move and I decided to follow her. After a couple of minutes walking I realised that the three of us were heading towards my home... but I didn t say anything. When we arrived, Cora quickly brainwashed my parents so they wouldn t notice anything and we then locked ourselves in my room. "So, Michael, please lay down now", Cora ordered and I did as I was told. She then put something in my right hand. It felt like a piece of paper. Now Cora moved away from me and Lea came closer. She whispered in my ear: "tell me if I should stop". I nodded but I didn t say anything. Lea then started to chant something and a Magic Symbol appeared on her right palm. Suddenly a pain with the burning power of 1.000 suns started to run through mine. I definitely shed some tears but I can bear it. I felt like the "Paper" Cora gave me started to disappear. When Lea stopped chanting the pain disappeared and they looked at me with an expectfull look. I was confused at first on what to do now but I realised quickly after that. I looked at the palm of my right hand and saw the same Magic Symbol on it as Lea had before. Both girls were smiling wide. "So you now are my 2nd servant, dear Michael!", Lea told me. I feel kinda... strange. I definitely feel more powerfull. Then I looked behind myself.  
A huge pair of Crimson-Red-/golden- scaled wings appeared out of my back.  
The three of us were shocked. These wings looked kinda like those of an... Dragon?  
"Michael, what...", Lea started to ask. "I don t know... BUT IT S AWESOME!"

2 Weeks have passed since I became the servant of a high-class-Devil and I don t regret a damn thing. It was cleared up that the dragon-like wings came from the ultimate power that was sleeping inside me. So yeah... that s a thing. I learned quite a lot about Devil magic and started to use it aswell. I m not that good at it yet, but Cora is tutoring me personally. I also started doing some Devil work, like sending important messages from A to B or compromise folders with important data in them and... ok yeah, these jobs are really fricking lame, I admit it.  
But this weekend - today is Friday - Lea, Cora and me are going to visit Lea s family in the Underworld. It ll be my first time there so... it s gonna be exciting! It s just that sometimes I dream really weird stuff. I already dreamt about a white wolf, a talking airplane, burgers eating me and... the woman...  
she s been reappearing in my dreams all the time, ripping out my wings, piercing through me with a Holy Spear or - and thats the weirdest part about this -  
trying to seduce me. Always ending in her becoming a snake without a head.  
And I don t know why. But anyways... just this day of boring Devil work left and then we ll get going! I m so excited!

{In a dark room, with monitors with Michael on them}  
So he s a goddamn Devil now?! NiKi! You were supposed to take care of him!  
ARGHH! I always have to do everything myself! Now let s see how I can hurt you the most Trid Yloh. Muahahahaha! 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I Lov ..."

"The Hyperdimensional connections on the Portal go round and round, round and round"  
That s what I should be singing right now. The Trip to the Underworld also known as "Hell" has begun. I packed a little bag with my toothbrush, some trousers and my smartphone. Lea opened a Portal by using magic and she s trying to adjust it right now to our bewished location. " Ok, I think it s ready to go!", she then said.  
"Cora you go first then Michael you re next and I ll go through it last.". Got it.  
Cora stepped through the portal and was gone. I kinda hesitated at first but it was Leas` portal and that ensured me a little. I stepped through it and...

... ended up on the other side of the portal. What I was seeing right there was astonishing.  
Right in front of us were about 20 maiden just waiting down a long alleyway with beautiful maple trees as archways to guide you to an enourmous complex that almost looked like a castle. "Ahh, and now I m finally here, too.", Lea said who has just entered through the portal that is now closed. "Lea, is this all yours?" , I asked.  
"Sure" "Wooooooow!" "It s amazing, right?" "Guys let s get moving", Cora interrupted. We walked down the Tree-Archway-Road and when we arrived at the main entrance it opened and a woman about the age of 37 - she looked like 25 - and a man of the age of 39 - he looked like 25 aswell - came outside. "Ahh, Lea! So these are your two servants? Is that the Dragon-Wing-Boy you told me about in your letter?",  
the man said. "Yes, father. This is Cora and this is Michael. He is a devil since 3 weeks now". HER FATHER? Wait, then that man over there is... one of the three Devil-Kings. My god... I mean... erm... my Lucifer?! What should I do now? "Haha,  
don t worry Michael! Leas` father is a nice Devil-King, nothing to worry about.",  
Cora calmed me down. "Now, let s get you three inside and into your room.", Leas` mother said. When we arrived at said room and we entered it, I couldn t believe my eyes. There was a gigantic bed for about 6 people at least and an amazing bathroom aswell as a very well equiped kitchen with fresh food inside the fridge!  
"We ll let you sort things out at first, Lea. And the others... feel at home!", the parents said and left the huge room. "YAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNN! I ll sleep for about two hours, alright? You two can do whatever you want. Just don t disapoint me with whatever you do.", Lea told the two of us and layed into bed. "So what are you going to do, Cora?" "Hmm... I m probably gonna sleep too. Don t you dare wake us up,  
Michael!". And she also layed in bed. Welp, what am I gonna do now? Ah, Ef` it!  
I want to sleep a little, too! I made my way over to the bed to find out... THAT IT S ONLY ONE BED! Ehmm... so i ll just lay over here where my feet don t disrupt both their sleep and I won t bother them myself with breathing too loud, etc.  
So I layed down and I was just about to fall asleep but... AHHH! Lea grabbed my arm!  
She s cuddling with it! Aw, crap. I don t want to wake her up! Ah, what s the deal.  
Let s just sleep already. And so I fell asleep, with Lea cuddling my left arm.

{In a dark room with monitors with Michael on them}  
Aha, so this is what I ll have to do. My plan is now set, Trid Yloh! Muahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I Love ..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!  
My eyes shot open and I instantly got out of bed wide awake. Lea and Cora reacted similiar to me just to be asking the same question as me: """What was that?""".  
BOOOOOOMMM!  
A smaller explosion occured but this one was right next to our location. To be more precise it was used to get to our location! When the smoke cleared out three figures could be seen floating mid-air using... white feathered wings... Angels? Here?  
"I, Klaus one of the leaders of the heavenly blessed Angels have come here to place an example on you Devilish beings for frowning against God himself! And I am willing to achieve this by killing one of the Lucifers !".Lea quickly got what was going on and switched into empress mode. "Cora you get the one on the right. Use your magic, give him all you got. You, Michael get the girl on the left. Show no mercy! Use everything you learned and keep a cool head!" "Gotcha` Lea!". I started to gather up some power for being able to fight an Angel. "So, uhmm...  
what s your name anyways?", I asked. "I am the heavenly blessed daughter of God, Mae and I ve come here to judge over your souls! Let Fathers goodwill shine through you!" "Mae? That s actually not that bad of a name" "What?! A Devil like yourself saying nice things even to a sworn enemy like me?" "Yeah, I actually have no intention on hurting you, honestly. One of my goals is to bring peace to both Angels and Devils once. Both deserve it." (Maes` thoughts): Might this be a good Devil? Oh Lord, why do you have to test me like this!? Will my will to fight for God or my will of Mercy win? "I entrust you Devil! I will not fight you. Just make sure to keep that dream of yours, forever!" "Easily done!", I smiled while answering her. Meanwhile Cora completely demolished the other Angel with her destructive magic powers. Lea told me once that Cora also holds the title of "Inferno". That s a bad-ass name! But... KABOOOOOOOOMMMM!

LEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!

I saw at the brim of my eye, how Lea was hit badly by an attack from the last Angel and I immediately sprinted in her direction. Cora meanwhile took the fight but we both knew that she wouldn t last very long.

"Lea! Open your eyes! We need you right now" -BOOOOMM!- Cora was hit and landed right besides Lea and Michael, knocked out. "So it s just the puny litle half-demon left. You ve made yourself quite the title - for being so weak!",  
Klaus the Angel said. I replied: " I know... I can t even protect Lea or Cora from you... I m the worst... I m useless..." "Now you finally accept it! You probably wish that bitch of a Devil, Lea, would ve never even took you in, right?"  
"How did you call her?" "Uhmmm... Let me think... was it BITCH!? BECAUSE SHE IS ONE!". An immense Aura started to rush through my body. I felt anger... pure anger. This asshole had to die. "DON T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT EVER AGAIN!"  
I shot out an immense beam out of my right hand burning it s surroundings and instantly incinerating Klaus of the Angels and leaving him... dead.  
The Aura that was florashing through my body just a second ago went missing and I... passed out.

When I woke up I was in the - now repaired - room reservated for us three. And laying by my side was none other than - Lea! She was sleeping a second ago but I must ve woken her up because she slowly starts to open her eyes and... starts crying. I tried to calm her but I guess she s just happy to see me? When she calmed down a bit I told her: " It s alright we re safe... you re safe."

And she just kisses me


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I Love L ..."

It has been another three weeks since the incident with the Angels attacking us happened. We ve long since returned back home and resumed our daily school life.  
Of course things have changed a bit. First of all, my house was renovated by Leas` parents - or their servants I should say - as compansation for not being there to defend us. And it s big now. Reeeaaaalyyy big. It basically is a two-level house with 3 balconys and 4 bedrooms in total. But anyways, I also improved quite a bit in using magic. I can now shoot lightning! Isn t that awesome? Of course it is!

When I was walking home - I m walking a different route now because I couldn t bare the memories connected with my usual one - I was accompanied by Lea and Cora. Both of them were really mysterious all day around me. But I didn t ask why. We soon arrived at my house and what I saw in my front yard, made by jaw drop down to the ground instantly. Around ten carton boxes - with some of them written "Attention:  
Fragile" on them - were laying in front of my home. "So you re gonna help me move them inside or what?", Lea asked me. "Wait, those are yours`?" "No, not only. Some of it belongs to Cora." "But what does this mean?" "Well, we re moving in with you,  
silly!", she replied tauntingly. Move in with me? What? Why? And what are my parents going to say? Why wasn t I asked of my aproval? "Ah, don t worry, Michael.  
I ve cleared everything with your parents and they are fine with the two of us moving in". And with that the two girls each got a box and went inside. I was still standing there, unable to move a muscle. Then my body snapped and I got two boxes and went inside aswell. In the hallway my parents were both chatting with the two girls and then they saw me. "Ah, Michael! I m glad you ve got yourself such beautiful and educated ladies to move in with us!", my mother said with a smile from cheeck to cheek. That just caused me to blush instantly. I put down the two boxes I carried and went back outside for more while the four of them continued chatting.

When everything was settled and all the boxes were sorted out, I went into my room and fell into my bed face down. Geez, what a mess. Well, what was I thinking? That being a Devil would be easy peasy lemon squeezy? Just as I finished my thought, the door openend. I straightened up and saw that it was Lea coming in. She sat down beside me. "S-So... uhmm... t-thanks again for... you know... l-letting us live here with you." "No problem but..." I hesitated "What is it, Michael?" "... why didn t you tell me?" "Oh, I just wanted it to be a little surprising, that s all".  
Well, she definitely achieved that. "Michael, there something else I want to tell you", Lea then continued with a sad expression. "What is it?" "In the Underworld it is important for High-class-Devils to stay with their own kin. So my parents arranged - because I am the next heiress of our household - a marriage between me and another High-class-Devil." My mind was blown. "S-So you re getting m-married?".  
That s all I could bring out. I was really concentrating on not freaking out right now but it was hard. "Yes, I am. But I absolutely don t want to. The thing is,  
my families` title always stood before my personal needs. But the right to marry who I want is a dream I would like to keep. At least I thought so". Her expression and her tone got much sadder. "... At least I thought so..." And she left.

I layed in bed this evening, thinking about what Lea told me today. "a dream I would like to keep", she said. Why do her parents take that away from her? Maybe it s just normal to do that in the Devil-Society. But still, that is not right.  
Lea deserves to choose her partner on her own, even if it s not a high-class.  
And with these thoughts I started to drift away...

click The door opened. Somebody came in and got closer to the bed. The person layed down right beside me and started to hug me. I hugged back. With that, both started to fall asleep. The other person was none other than... Lea

{In a dark room with monitors with Michael on them}  
"S-So master. A-Are you r-ready for the m-marriage?" "Of course I am. But don t forget that I only have interest in the boy... he will show up... I just know that" 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I Love Le ..."

Lea has been really quiet since she told me about the wedding. Cora also uses to get in a bad mood more often recently. Well, I can t say anything better about myself. Lea always sleeps with me in my bed. She says it s making her feel safe so I comply. My parents went off to a trip to Italy without me - not like I would want to - about a day ago, so the house mostly is empty with Cora staying in her room studying or just reading books and Lea basicaly being around me all the time.  
She also told me the reason why she wanted to move in the first place was to strenghten the bond between Master and servant but I don t think that`s the only reason there is. But still, life was moving on, slowly but surely. Until...

"MICHAEL! Wake up sleepy head!". It was Cora who yelled at me. I slowly open my eyes, look to my right side where Lea usually is located... and see that she s gone.  
"Wha.. Wait wheres Lea? And why did you wake me up?", I asked while getting up and putting on my t-shirt and my shorts. "Today is the day. Lea already went off to the wedding to test out her wedding dress." WAIT, WHAT?! Lea is getting married TODAY? The girl who saved my life is getting married to some old bastard she doesn t even love! "I know how you feel, Michael. But there s nothing we can do."  
"Unacceptable! I won t let some old high-class-whatever destroy Leas` dream!".  
And I meant it. I was already thinking of something I could do but Cora just got closer to me and said: "Michael, if you truly want to do something I could open a portal strong enough to teleport one person. But trust me, you don t want to get involved in Devil-Politics." "Thanks for the advice but I owe Lea something. She was the one who saved my life back then and I am not letting her down right now!",  
I said with pure passion in my words. "Well then, I won t stop you. Let s get to it right now". She then got away a little and started to focus magic energy in front of her, creating a portal at last. I was just about to step in when Cora stopped me. "Please, Michael, save my friend." "I will I promise. And thank you"  
And I stepped through the Portal, ending up in...  
... a huge ballroom with about one hundred people now looking at me with surprise. The portal closed behind me.  
In front of me I saw a tribune with four people standing on it. One of wich was Leas` father talking to an older looking man with blonde hair. Both were drinking something. Next to them was a tall man in a black suit with a red tie. He had long - well for men it would be long - ,black hair. Could that be Leas` future husband? And a little further away from these three was a woman with hazelnut-brown hair, brown eyes and a white dress... no, a wedding-dress. It was Lea. She looked at me, both sadly and surprised. The blonde older-looking man then broke the silence. "Lucifer, can you explain to me why this boy is interrupting my sons` marriage?". So he s the husbands father, I get it. Leas` father then said: "This is my daughters 2nd servant, Michael. I think he should explain himself what he is doing here". Everyone was looking at me, expecting an explanation. I started to speak. "I, Leas` servant, demand that this wedding stops right here and right now!"  
Now they re shocked. The man in the black suit said: " Trid Yloh! It s nice to finally make your acquaintance. So my plan really did work. Let me introduce myself. I am Aanges, a High-Class-Devil as everybody here knows me. But actually I am the leader of the banished race!". As he finished saying that he pulled out his wings. They were Blood-red, leather-like wings. Like those of the dark-silver haired woman. The croud inhaled out of shock. Even Aanges` father looked surprised by his sons` real self. Aanges then continued. "Trid Yloh, my plan was to lure you out here to finally take care of you and take your blessed power. I want to use "ilL" myself!". Now everyone looked at me with fear - except Aanges and Lea.  
I heard mumblings like "The Leader of the banished race?" or "OMG we are going to die!" and even "So this is the possessor of "ilL"?". Now they all know. "So this is why one of your servants tried to kill me about 7 weeks ago! You idiot! Don t you know that if used incorrectly my power can destroy Heaven and Hell immediately!"  
" Of course I do, Trid Yloh. Now who says that that s not exactly what I want to achieve?", he said with an evil smile. What a monster! He s not joking, eh? Crap that means I ll have to fight him. But he s emitting such a strong aura. Ok,  
Michael now think. What could you do? Meanwhile Aanges put up a barrier around the two of us so nobody could interrupt him. Lea was smashing her fist against said barrier, trying to destroy it. She was close to tears. "Why don t you just give up.  
You are nothing compared to me!", Aanges said. "Not in a million years! You want to destroy two worlds so I have to stop you!", I replied. I gathered power and got ready to fight. Let s do this! 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"ilL...ilL...ilL... I Love Lea ..."

Aanges concentrated some energy and then shot a bolt of lightning directly at me.  
I jumped to my left, just being able to dodge his deadly attack. This has been going on for about ten minutes and I begin to feel exhausted. But I won t give up.  
Never. Next attack. Now it s a beam of fire directed at my chest. I had no chance of avoiding it so I created a small barrier in front of me to block it. As soon as the beam of fire hit my barrier it broke and the beam continued coming at me. Crap!  
When the beam hit me I got knocked back about 3 meters and my flesh was scorched a little. It hurt. A lot. I saw Lea shouting in fear... but I couldn t hear it. The barrier created by Aanges seems to prevent any noise getting in from the outside.  
This is bad. I m not going to hold out another one of his attacks. I slowly get up and ready myself. I gather some power and shoot a small beam of pure energy. It was enough to make Aanges sweat a drop but he still managed to block it just with his hand and he s just angrier than before. Dammit! All these years I tried to surpress my power, fearing that I would become too dangerous. And now I m a threat to everyone I know and love because I can t properly use it. "Give up.", Aanges said with a bored tone. "Never. You made Lea cry. Almost forced her into a marriage she doesn t want. I will never forgive you your deeds" "`Almost forced her? I don t think you understand. Once I got your power I will kill everyone who`s in my way. And then I ll make Lea my woman anyway!". He went too far. I gathered a big amount of energy around my right fist and I ran straight towards him. Before he could even react I punched him in the stomach, releasing all I ve got. He spat out blood but he immediately got up after that and looked at me with an even angrier look. "You fool! Do you really believe that such a weakling like yours will be able to defeat me? I ve fooled around enough, now s your turn to die!" He faced his hand towards me shooting out an enourmous amount of energy. It shot straight at me. Right before it hit me... `KLIIRRRRRRR ... the barrier broke! The next moment none other than Lea jumped in front of me and...

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

{Vision; not reality}  
Darkness... then a light starting to grow. It got bigger and bigger. After it got big enough a voice could be heard.  
{Back to scenery}

Lea... he hit her... "L-Lea... w-wake up now, L-Lea! I-It s not funny a-anymore!"  
Everyone was dead quiet. Except Aanges. "Hahahahah! Such a poor attempt to safe you! Now the Bitch is dead." What did he do to her? She s bleeding out! She will die! This bastard! I M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Suddenly a humoungus amount of power emitted from my body. Fuck this guy. I m taking him with me. And if it s the last thing I ll do!  
[ilL activated]  
A voice could be heard throughout the ballroom. "Ahahahahha! It s finally showing itself!", Aanges said. I stood up. My body moved on its own, I couldn t control it! I can t talk either. It is as if something was controling my body.  
[You, who calls himself Aanges, have angered the power to destroy worlds. You don t even know what you have done]  
The ground was cracking under the enourmous amount of pure energy I emitted at that point.  
[You injured the pure source of ilL, for it is powered by its host strongest desires]  
Wait... "ilL"... could it mean...?  
[AND NOW YOU MUST PERISH]  
My arm shot forward and I released a blast that was big enough to consume an entire bus on it s own. All that could be heard from Aanges was a short scream - and then nothing.  
[Go to her]  
That was the last thing the voice said before I regained control over my now weak body. I ran towards Lea who was still laying on the ground, bleeding. I started to cry. And I passed out. 


	10. Chapter 10 - END

CHAPTER 10 - Ending

ilL I Love Lea ilL

"BEEP-BEEP" "BEEP-BEEP" "BEEP-BE..."  
I reached out to disable the alarm but somebody else already turned it off. I opened my eyes to see it was Lea. She was crying tears of joy when she saw me.  
"Lea! Are you alright? What is with your wou...". Lea put here finger on my lip.  
"No need to talk, Michael. You saved me. You saved me with this sacred power of yours! I owe you my life!" "You don t owe me anything, Lea! I realised just now that without you, I wouldn t be able to exist!" "Huh...?" "My power is called "ilL" and that is not just a name I got up with, no. The power is called ilL because it means... I Love L...". Suddenly, Lea kissed me. "I know, my dear.  
I... love you too!" "Lea... I would be dead without you. I would be without my power without you. I wouldn t want to live without you. I love you!" And so we kissed each other. It was a passionate kiss. And that kiss made something clear to me.

That I want to live on, with her.

So yeah, hello everybody it is me! The writer of this... I dunno what to call it actually. Let s call it... project(?) for now. I just wanted to make some things clear. This whole "project" was basically just an idea I had. I wanted to try out something new. It is my first time ever writing a story and I m also not english. This was just something new I wrote in about 2 days. But I still hope you enjoyed! Have a great day! :)  
Your writer,

ilL


End file.
